Glaucoma is a disease resulting from an increase in intraocular eye pressure (TOP). IOP may increase when natural drainage of the eye (e.g., drainage of the humus of the eye) is prevented, reduced, or otherwise blocked. Cavities in front of (e.g., on top of) the lens of the eye are filled with a viscous fluid called aqueous humor. A continuous flow of aqueous humor through the eye provides nutrition to portions of the eye (e.g., the cornea and the lens) that have no blood vessels. This flow of aqueous humor also removes waste (e.g., foreign object debris) from these tissues. In a healthy eye, a stream of aqueous humor drains out of the anterior chamber of the eye through the trabecular meshwork and into Schlemm's canal as new aqueous humor is secreted by the epithelial cells of the ciliary body. The drained aqueous humor enters the venous blood stream from Schlemm's canal and is carried along with the venous blood leaving the eye. When the natural drainage mechanisms of the eye (e.g., Schlemm's canal and/or the trabecular meshwork) stop functioning properly, the IOP begins to increase.